


Unspoken truths

by Melwasul



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melwasul/pseuds/Melwasul
Summary: They never say those words.





	Unspoken truths

-Sully-

He wasn't Nate's father. The kid would never call him that, just like he didn’t want anyone calling him son. There was some bad karma behind those words for Nate. They were business partners, best friends. Sully knew that. He also knew Nate would always be his son. 

-Nate-

He wasn't Sully's son. Sully never wanted to be a father and Nate never wanted one either. Never needed one. Right? The older man was Nates mentor, friend and partner-in-crime. Nate knew that. He also knew Sully would always be his father.


End file.
